


Sup? I'm Leona...

by TyF



Series: Old Friends [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, First Meetings, Gen, Plot, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Splinter is contacted by an old friend of his who needs his help. Sadly, he might be gone for a year or so. His sons are wary of him leaving but he needs them in New York. Why? Babysitting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sup? I'm Leona...

_Dear Splinter,_

_Hello old friend, how are you? I hope you and your sons are fine. As for me, I'm contacting you for some help. I've traveled back to China to my old home to contact any family left. I managed to get stuck inside of the walls in the tunnels with little chance of escaping. I apologize to drag you away from your family, but I sorely need your help. Don't worry about your sons. I have a job that can keep them out of trouble as well..._

_I'm sure you remember my students? Leona, Rosaline, Donna, and Mikela. Well, they seemed to have made their way back home without a hitch but I've been stuck over here for almost a year. I am worrying so much about them. So, Splinter, my old friend, please help out a friend who wishes to see her daughters one last time before she dies. I know of a boat supposed to land in China that you could come on. As for your sons, I'd like it if they went over to the lair to protect and keep my daughters company._

_I'll wait for your letter if you refuse. Thank you for reading this, even if you don't come, at least tell my daughters I love them._

_Sincerely,_

_Sakimura_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Splinter sat in his room kneeling and head bent in meditation as he thought long and hard on the subject that his friend had sent a letter about. He shook his head a little, knowing his sons were curious about the letter, shocked that someone knew how to reach him. He knew they'd be upset that he'd have to leave for such a long time if he did go. He then thought about Sakimura. A woman who had been apart of the ludicrous experiments that the government done on him and his sons. He smiled softly as she was his only friend in the whole entire facility. She had saved his life more than once, being a skilled ninja herself, even if she liked to resort to kung fu on multiple occasions as they sparred. He sighed and stood, using his cane as less as possible.

"They will not be happy about me traveling at my age" He smiled as he could picture each of his sons' faces, fixed to refuse to let him go. "They must understand..." He said with quiet finality before he started to walk out of the room, letter in his hand.

He had gathered them all in the dojo and stood in front of them with his eyes closed, assessing the room's tension. His students sat in front of him, staring at him, waiting for him to say something. Splinter took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking down at them. "I'm leaving New York to travel to China and help an old friend..." He stared at them as all of their jaws dropped in shock, rendering them speechless. He couldn't help but be slightly amused. "You all cannot come with me..."

Leo couldn't take that part "What are you talking about?! We have to come with you! You're our father!" He stared at the old rat, wondering what screw went loose and how he could get Donnie to fix it. Raph stood up along with his older brother, "He's right, we can't just leave you to go halfway around the world without us."

Mikey started to whimper slightly "How long will we be gone?" Splinter glared at them "I told you! You cannot come!" Raph and Leo sat down at the sound of his strict voice but stared at the floor to hide their troubled faces. Mikey stared at Splinter "Then, how long will you be gone?" Splinter looked at the youngest turtle and sighed, "Honestly, Michelangelo, I don't know. I hope I can be back within six months, but at the very most, a year..." He stared at all of them staring in shock.

"But, father, how will we survive without you?" Leo's voice cracking ever so slight with fear and sadness. This gave Splinter an idea. "Consider it part of your training, my sons. I need you here." They all looked at him, still shook to the core with confusion.

He sighed and sat in front of them, which shocked them as he rarely sat in front of them other than meditation sessions. "Listen, my friend was there when I got you all from the government. They were doing multiple tests, as you know, you were one of the groups of turtles on which the tests were done." 

Leo blinked 'One of the groups? What the hell...?' He thought.

"One of the varied test groups died from the level of mutation they were given and you lived. Another group lived, a group of female turtles. When the government building was being over ran by mutants who were revolting, I grabbed your box and left as soon as I could. The other group was grabbed by my only friend in the whole place, another mutated rat named Sakimura." He paused to look at his sons, wondering if he lost any of them in the story.

They all just stared back at him, wide eyed, "So...we're not the only ones of our kind?" Donatello asked hesitantly. Splinter shook his head and looked them over again before continuing. "She moved down here in the sewers with me and we raised you all together for about a year, but she decided it best to steal off to China, hoping she could find her way back to her daughter she left behind." He showed them the letter written in Chinese "She recently contacted me saying her daughters were here in New York and she'd apparently prefer you all to stay here and watch over them until we make it back." He tucked the letter into his sleeve and watched them.

Leo stared at his teacher, his father, his sensei before nodding, "Where do we find them?" Raphael was still fighting internally to keep himself from bursting out with his anger over him leaving. Donnie had busied himself with the thought of females of their own kind and Mikey stared at his knees, wondering if this all was a good idea at all.

Splinter permitted his eldest a small smile "Under Brooklyn, quite possibly Western and 3rd is where they've settled in the tunnels." He stared at them. "You can either bring them back here or stay there with them but I want you all to live with them, protect them, and help them as long as I'm gone." He sighed and stared at his hands with a small smile. "I'm not even sure if you remember them. They used to be all of your best friends when you were toddlers." He sighed and let his head rise to meet their watery eyes. He gave them the warmest smile he could muster "It's only a year, my sons...not forever...not yet..." 

Donnie sniffled and shook his head "You don't know that! How can you say it won't be forever, you can't tell us not to worry!" Splinter held his hand up, "I'll be fine. Never turn down a time to help out a friend. Go and protect your friends while I do the same...alright?" He stood slowly as did his sons.

Raph stared at the ground as his knuckles turned white in his fists. His nails dug small half moon impressions into his palms, "Come back to us, please?" Leo was shocked to hear his usually hotheaded brother's voice let go and break. Although, he couldn't blame him. Splinter smiled and nodded before giving them all a hug. He went to his room to pack up, leaving them all to do the same thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michelangelo kicked a small stone across the water with each step he took, slowly following his older brothers. They had left Splinter's side about half a mile back as he headed to the docks to hideaway on the boat to China. Raph had put on his music in his ears to distract his thoughts, blasting rap music in his ears. Donnie fiddled his fingers as he quizzed Leo, "You're older than us, your memorial part of your brain more advanced, do you remember such...turtles?"

Leo stared straight ahead as he mapped out as much of Brooklyn in his head as he could, trying to figure out where exactly Western is. "I...I don't know, Don..." He looked around, letting his head try to function past the heartache before Donnie showed him the map he downloaded to his phone. He gave his little brother an appreciative smile before staring down at the phone.

It wasn't long after that, that they all started to sense an additional presence with them. 

Emerging out of the shadows, a smaller, slimmer, yet curvy form stood with her legs apart, her arms folded and her head up with confidence. It was apparent to them all, as they stared, that she was one of the female mutant turtles they'd been searching for. She had her arms folded across her chest as she tilted her head, her jet black hair falling off of her shoulders slightly. Her grey eyes glistening in the soft light of the sewers. She stared at them for a little while, the whole tunnel silent for a while before she smiled, "Sup? I'm Leona..."

**Author's Note:**

> Like? Leave a comment saying what I should change! No hate stuff pweese? :3


End file.
